Drowning a second time
by bunnynieves
Summary: I dont know how to describe the story but please read the first chapter to see if you might like it. i also cant think of what genre to put under so if you read the story and have any suggestions please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** hey so my nickname is Bunny and this is the first story that i've decided to publish (it's really more of an idea really) and i've never been a very good writer but this is a hamster that's kind of been running through my head at all kinds of inappropriate times so i finally decided to try and put it on paper (or computer... hmm) and see what others think. so go ahead and leave a review and tell me what you think of this tidbit and whether or not i should keep my hamsters to myself^^

* * *

**3a.m**

Golden brown eyes looked down the barrel of the gun and the woman behind the eyes realized that this was it. There would be no escape or rescue arriving just in the nick of time... there would be no second chance to tell Alex that she loved her.

* * *

**Some days earlier**

"So you won't do it?" growled SVU Detective Olivia Benson as she glared at the ADA Alexandra Cabot. Upon hearing his partners' growl Elliot Stabler looked up from the DD-5 he was completing and observed the two women.

"I _won't_ do it." stated Alex firmly as she met the molten brown eyes of the detective in front of her.

"And why the hell not?", exploded Olivia, "It's a dare! Nothing more!".

"When said dare involves paying strippers to prance after me as I walk through Times Square in a Playboy bunny costume is when I draw the line." Alex growled back.

Elliot and the other detectives in the room howled with laughter as Olivia started to reply "Oh come on it's not like-" before being interrupted by the sound of Captain Donald Cragen slamming out of his office. Everyone immediately calmed down and looked at him as he grimaced and said "We've got a really bad one guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **so i know i just started this but i feel as though i'm rambling. and just for future reference i know absolutely nothing about the law so alot of what i write in that direction will be inaccurate. and i guess that this story is AU-ish? and i'm getting the feeling that it's going to be a longer-ish story but hopefully i'll be able to get some more humor into the story rather then just the depravity and depression that my hamsters can come up with. hope you enjoy ~Bunny (oh and i know this is late but none of the characters belong to me^^)

* * *

Dr. Melinda Warner beckoned detectives Benson and Stabler over to where she was standing outside of the warehouse.

"Before you guys go in there I wanted to let you guys know that this is one of the worst cases I've ever seen. There's no way to prepare yourself but I thought that I would at least try to give you a heads up." she said looking paler then the detectives had ever seen her.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and nodded doing their best to prepare themselves for what horrors lay in wait for them inside the warehouse as they started walking towards the door. As they neared the door they got a whiff of a sickly sweet smell that masked the underlying smell of rot.

"Oh fuck." Elliot swore soft as he started to gag, something the he hadn't done at the scene of a crime since his rookie years. Olivia lost all color to her face and had to grip the door jam to stay up.

The scene before them was one they would have never imagined. The first child that looked to be about seven was hanging limply without clothe, speared all the way through the back by a stake in the ground. The second -a girl- looked to be about 10 and was strapped naked to a table in the spread-eagle position with a deep furrow in her middle with her innards pulled out and set on the table next to her. She had a look of such agony and horror on her face that it suggested that the foul act had been done while she was alive and conscious. The third was also a girl who looked to be about thirteen and had been hung upside down by her ankles and she had a myriad of cuts all over her body with a large pool of blood underneath her.

"Who could do such a thing?" Olivia breathed as tears started to stream down her face. She turned and stumbled back outside even though she hadn't gone all the way in. Elliot followed her, breathing heavy as he tried to control the urging of his stomach to empty itself. Melinda walked over to the detectives as they tried to gain control of themselves.

"Would you guys rather wait until the area is cleared?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

Elliot nodded and as guilty as it made Olivia feel that she couldn't get up the courage to go back in and witness the horror that the innocent children had gone through, she agreed with Elliot.

Olivia and Elliot got back into the squad car and sat, watching the forensic team as they got busy and tried to dissociate themselves from the fact that it was children in the warehouse.

Olivia looked at Elliot and saw that he now had tears pouring down his face as he stared at the entrance to the warehouse. She didn't acknowledge it, knowing that he wouldn't want her to and asked "Would you like me to drive?"

He looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Once Olivia had pulled up in front of the precinct and they had gone inside and sat down at their desks Cragen came out, took one look at Elliot and told him "It's 4 o'clock. Go home Elliot and give your kids a hug."

Sighing and without protest Elliot grabbed his keys and left without a word.

Cragen then looked at Olivia and thought _'she doesn't have anyone at home to go to. Should I keep her here?' _the decision was taken from him though when they heard the sound of heels clicking towards them just before Alex came into view. Alex took one look at Olivia's depressed face and said "I'll take care of her Don."

Cragen nodded in agreement as he acknowledged that the two women had a strong friendship. "Ok Alex, thank you. Why don't I clear your schedule with Donnelly and you can take Olivia home with you right now."

Alex looked at Cragen as he spoke and nodded her thanks. Cragen walked back towards his office as Alex knelt in front of Olivia so that she could see into the detective's face. Looking into Olivia's eyes nearly broke her heart as she saw the self-loathing written there. Alex brushed Olivia's hair out of her eyes and said "C'mon. Let's get you to my place."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** heya! so i apologize if the story is hard to follow and if the emotions of the story are really up and down but i want to say this: olivia and alex have a strong friendship and it hasn't gone any further then that yet although they've both stayed at the others house before and there is an attraction there and i'm going to bring it out throughout the story. the chapters will probably not be that long but i'll try to make them longer or post more then one at a time. thank you for reading (even if you've only gotten here through sheer perseverance^^)

~bunny

**_

* * *

_**

As Alex pulled up in front of her apartment complex they heard a crash of thunder and it started to rain.

"Great we're going to get wet." Alex said as she looked over at Olivia.

"Hm, that doesn't sound half bad right now" Olivia said with a raised eyebrow and small quirk of the lips. Alex was relieved when she got a sarcastic response back from Olivia because it meant that she was recovering from the horror of what she saw – if not fully then at least a little bit. They made a dash for the entrance to the complex with Alex running as best as she could in heels and Olivia slipping and falling on a slimy something best left unknown.

"Oh hell. It figures I wouldn't think to get out my keys first so that we could get in quick." Alex said once they reached her door as she dug through her brief case to find her keys as they dripped all over the entrance to her apartment.

"Ha! Found them!" she singsonged as she waved them at Olivia.

"Good. Why don't you open the door rather then shake 'em at me, before we ruin this nice hallway carpet?" Olivia commented, raising an eyebrow again.

"Already doing that, detective." Alex replied as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Meow-ser! I'm hom- oh there my sweetie pie is!" Alex crooned as she swept up the ginormous cat that came loping towards them from the direction of the big bay windows across the room.

"So do you want to shower first or shall I? Although you are the one that fell in to some kind of unknown gunk that might mutate on your jacket... yeah why don't you shower first?" Alex rambled as she walked further into the apartment tossing off clothe as she went after setting down the cat.

Olivia shut the door, locked it and looked down at the cat. It was staring at her. _'Eh, that's no surprise considering that the damn thing doesn't even like me.'_ she started walking back towards where Alex had disappeared to, at the same time trying to give the cat a wide berth. The reason? The cat always hissed at her. It wasn't for the lack of trying on her part to win the cat over. This time it just stared at her and made no move – violent or otherwise. _'weird'_ Olivia thought as she continued down the hall past the various pieces of clothing strewn on the floor.

"Hey Alex I think your cat is plotting on me." she said as she rounded the corner into Alex's room only to stop. _'well I've been over before but this is a sight I've never seen.' _Alex was standing with her back to Olivia at her dresser in nothing more then a simple matching purple bra and underwear set.

She turned around saying "So do you want sweats or shorts?" as she held up a pair of each in either hand before seeing the look on Olivia's face.

"What?" Alex asked with a note of confusion in her voice. It was a false confusion though because no way in hell was she letting on that she enjoyed seeing the look of appreciation on Olivia's face. Olivia started and looked guiltily into the blond's face.

"Um, I'll go with the shorts please. They're more comfortable to sleep in. At least for me they are. Anyways I'm going to get into the shower." she said in a rush snatching the shorts out of Alex's hand and taking the shirt off the bed where Alex had thrown it and backing out of the room. Alex raised her eyebrow and said to the detective just before she disappeared around the corner to the bathroom down the hall "That's my shirt you know."

Olivia stopped in her tracks and looked between the shirt and Alex's breast trying not to be obvious but failing horribly and hoping that Alex wouldn't notice.

"Ah OK well do you have another shirt I can borrow?" Olivia said quickly.

"Well you're in such a hurry so why don't you just take that one." Alex said trying to keep the grin off her face.

"Um but it's your shirt..." Olivia said hesitantly a little confused now.

"I have others. Go ahead and use that one." Alex managed to say calmly.

"OK." Olivia said quickly and took off like a shot.

_'hahaha at least I'm getting her mind off of the case for a little bit... and thoroughly enjoying myself in the process. I don't think that I've ever seen her turn that red before. Hmm... I wonder if tonight would be a good night to give her a hint that I want a relationship... mm but it's so fun to tease her like that. Hm probably not but we'll see.'_

Once Olivia and Alex had both showered they sat on the couch together and debated between making dinner or ordering in.

"Well there is a really nice Thai restaurant not far from here." Alex said

"Thai it is then! Thank goodness because I really didn't feel like cooking." Olivia said excitedly.

"OK hand me the phone and I'll call them." Alex said as she swung her feet up onto Olivia's lap wondering what kind of a reaction she would get from her. Olivia handed her the phone and Alex was disappointed to see that there was only a mild blush on the brunettes cheeks.

* * *

"mm OK so what movie should we watch on Netflix?" Alex asked after they had finished cleaning up from dinner.

"Eh, I don't know. Nor do I care, really. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep." Olivia said as she stretched and yawned.

"OK so you won't mind if it's _"Kung Fu Panda"?_" Alex asked with a smirk finding it's way to her face.

Olivia laughed "No I wouldn't mind. I'm just going to sit here until I fall asleep." she said with a smile finding it's way to her face.

"Alrighty then." Alex said doing her best Ace Ventura voice. Olivia smiled again as she started to drift off into sleep stretched across the couch.

_'she's really exhausted. I should try to get her to the bed...'_ Alex watched in disbelief as her cat lightly jumped up onto Olivia's lap and curled into a ball giving her a look that she could have sworn said _"go ahead and tell her I'm in her lap. She'll never believe you."_ Alex sighed and figured that the cat was probably right, so instead of moving the cat or waking Olivia she went and grabbed an extra blanket from her room to lay over Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** hey so sorry it took me this long to get this up here. it would appear to me that the only place i can write alot is my 6th period government class^^ so i'm finally getting this bit up. i have a pretty good idea of how i want this to go so i'll try to post the next bit up soon. hope you enjoy! ~bunny

**_

* * *

_**

Olivia woke with a start thinking that something was on her stomach. There was nothing there. _'odd'_ she thought _'must have been a dream'._ She sat up with a yawn and leaned against the back of the couch and stretched. Alex padded into the room as Olivia stretched and she stopped to watch the show.

"So what would you like for breakfast before you head into work?" Alex asked continuing into the room as Olivia finished stretching. It was testament to how comfortable around Alex Olivia was that she didn't mention when Alex had come into the room and that she was able to take an emotional step back from what she had seen the day before and think carefully and with more precision.

"Mm I think that I'll just go with a bagel and coffee" yawned Olivia.

"Okie dokie, what kind of cream cheese would you like if any?" Alex asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow as though to say _'you bought more then one?' _

"Well what kind do you have?"

"I just decided to buy different kinds the other day. You know- variety. Anyways I have strawberry, garlic and herb, and plain cream cheese." Alex said fidgeting. Olivia pondered the choices for a moment then said "What the hell. I'll go with something sweet. The strawberry please."

"Strawberry it is then! You go hop in the shower and I'll get breakfast going." Alex said moving towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what time do you have to be into work today?" Olivia asked.

"I have to be in at nine. You?"

"Eight. I'll go hop in now." Olivia replied walking back to the bathroom.

/s

"Hey Alex..." Olivia said hesitantly. Alex looked up from the paperwork she was going over to see a wet Olivia wrapped in a towel looking bashful.

"Uh- yes?" Alex said snapping her eyes up to Olivia's _'gosh Cabot don't be a creeper and stop drooling!'_

"I didn't think about it before, but um... I don't have any clothes to change into..." Olivia said trailing off at the end.

"Oh- right! Of course." Alex stuttered, standing up and skirting past Olivia back towards her room to find some clothes for the detective.

_'well this is an interesting situation to say the least' _ thought Alex _'too bad she doesn't have time before work or I would try to make this even more interesting.'_

"OK lets see here." Alex said as she disappeared into her closet.

This was something that Olivia didn't get. The woman had a walk in closet but only one bathroom – a nice big one but still. Alex tossed Olivia some pants that she thought would fit the detective rather nicely, along with some socks.

"Ah here we go." Alex said coming back out of the closet holding up two button down shirts. In her left hand was a burgundy and the other was a plaid shirt with earthy colors on it. Alex had picked these two for a reason. They were both just a little too tight on her which meant that she would get a great view of the detective in them. But of course she wasn't going to let that cat out of the bag yet.

"Great, I'll take this one." Olivia said stepping forward and reaching for the plaid. What she didn't think about was that Alex had -without realizing- it come out of the closet in such a way that she was standing sharply angled away from Olivia and so her right hand was almost completely on the other side of her body.

Olivia stepped forward and grabbed the shirt before noticing that she was standing almost flush against Alex. In a towel. Her eyes snapped to Alex's. Alex was standing absolutely still and watching her. Olivia noticed the way that Alex's eyes were dilated with a strip of blue showing along the edge. She felt that she was drowning in those eyes, with the way they expressed everything that the ADA wanted to communicate without letting you know what else she was thinking. Any other time those eyes could hide thoughts that one could only guess at. Olivia felt that she could drown in those eyes while trying to figure out what Alex was thinking at any given time, whether she was thinking about a case, or her grocery list.

_'What would it be like to wake up to those eyes and the woman behind them, I wonder.'_ Olivia thought gazing into the eyes just inches away.

Alex couldn't help herself. She started to lean in towards the brunette who licked her lips.

"**YOWL!"**

The two women jumped apart as though they had been burned as Alex's cat rushed at Olivia hissing and bypassing her to run under the bed. Olivia looked at the shirt she now had in her hand then back at Alex before quickly turning to leave the room to go back to the bathroom to change into the clothes Alex had gathered for her.

Alex looked at the cat that was now peeking out of from under the bed.

"I'm going to feed you to the stray dogs, Party. Then as a reward I'm going to adopt all of the dogs that eat you. I'm sure that they would appreciate me and not ruin such a momentous occasion as almost transpired."

Party just looked at her, blinked and started washing as though to say _'I call your bluff.'_

Alex started gathering her suit, as she grumbled under her breath about selling obnoxious cats to people in china for food.

"OK I'm heading into work now. I'll catch you later." Olivia said in a rush barely meeting Alex's gaze and almost sprinting down the hallway and out of the apartment.

"Just you wait Party. I'm either feeding you to the strays or shipping you out this weekend. We'll see."

* * *

Olivia stopped and took a deep breath before entering the bull pen where the other detectives' were already gathered. Elliot looked at Olivia and they both nodded giving a silent message to the other that they were OK for the day.

"Hey Munch. Fin." Olivia said "How are you guys today?"

"Well considering that the government is now taxing everyone even more, with nothing to show for it makes me wonder what they could _possibly_ be using all of that money for. Other then that I'm doing just dandy." Munch said raising an eyebrow..

"You can just ignore him 'Liv. He's been going on about that since we met up twenty minutes ago. And I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Fin said pushing Munch's head to the side.

"Hey!" Munch exclaimed.

Olivia laughed shaking her head and took off her borrowed jacket.

"Alright guys. Give me a run down on what you're going to do about this case." Cragen said as he walked into the room. Everyone went quiet and Olivia spoke up.

"Well I think we should canvass the district today and interview the workers to see if they recall anything. And we might want to talk to the crew that found the scene."

"We also might want to get Huang over here to look at pictures of the scene and try to get a read on our perp or perps." Elliot added.

"Alright that sounds good. Olivia and Elliot go canvass the district and question the working crews. I'm thinking that will take you most of the day so let me know when you get back. Munch and Fin I want you guys to go talk to the crew that found the kids. And when you're done with them join up with Elliot and Olivia to help question the working crews." Cragen directed making a shoo-ing motion with his hands.

"Got it, Cap." the detectives said as they started gathering what they needed.

_'Damn but its gonna be a long day'_ thought Olivia as she put her jacket back on and followed Elliot back out into the dismal morning.

/

"OK 'Liv do you want to play the interviews by ear or do the whole 'good cop, bad cop' thing?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked towards the first busy warehouse near the crime scene.

"Why don't we play it by ear. Cus we never know- you might have to play the damsel in distress again." Olivia replied with a smirk and a wink.

"That was one time!" Elliot groaned "Are you never going to let me live that one down?"

"Nope. And good thing we got the video from that, too." grinned Olivia.

"What?" choked Elliot.

"Gotcha didn't I?" laughed Olivia decideing that her partner didn't need to know that there really was a video.

"Gosh, 'Liv don't do that to me!" Elliot said letting out a huff of air.

Olivia laughed and opened the door they had reached.

* * *

He watched her laugh with her partner. She was perfect. She had clear features and she carried herself with dignity and a self-assurance that few ever achieved. She appeared to have a sense about her that said _'don't make me hurt you.'_ yet at the same time she had a gentleness that said she would care for you in your darkest hour if you would let her. Yes, she was perfect. Tonight he would make his move. Tonight he would take her for the purpose she had been designed for and she would come willingly.

* * *

"I'm going to tell the Cap'n that we're back." sighed Elliot as he and his partner entered the precint.

"Yeah, OK, you do that while I finish up the notes." Olivia replied. They parted inside the bull pen.

_'ugh. It's five o'clock already and all I've had to eat was the bagel from this morning. I wonder what Alex is up to...'_

***Ring***

"Speak of the devil." muttered Olivia as she looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Alex calling.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" asked Olivia.

"_Hi 'Liv I was calling to see if you would like to grab something to eat with me?"_ Alex asked sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah definitely. I haven't eaten anything since this morning actually so I'm starving. Are you alright?" Olivia questioned sensing the hesitance in Alex's voice.

"_Oh yeah I'm doing fine. Great actually."_Alex said all worry disappearing from her voice. She had been worried that Olivia would try to avoid her after this morning.

"OK good." Olivia said smiling "So should we meet in, say an hour at the little restaurant around the corner from you? I've got to finish up some paperwork."

"_Yep that works for me. See ya then_!" Alex replied cheerfully.

"See ya then." Olivia said hanging up with a smile.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked coming into the room and heading for his desk.

"Alex. She wants to have dinner together and I figure what the hell I could use a light hearted conversation, so I'm meeting her in about an hour." Olivia said starting on her paperwork.

"OK then I'll head home about the time you leave." Elliot said with a smile, happy that his partner wasn't going to go straight home to an empty apartment.

/

"Mkay, El I'm going to head out." Olivia said stacking the last of her papers.

"Alright, Olivia I'm just going to finish this bit here and leave too then. How long will it take you to get to your date?" Elliot said trying to get a blush out of her knowing full well that she was attracted to their ADA even if she wasn't yet willing to acknowledge it.

"Can it mister. It's not a date. Just dinner between friends. And it will only take fifteen minutes to get there" Olivia snarked at him.

Elliot laughed, putting up his hands in the surrender position "Get out of here then and enjoy your girls night."

"Yeah yeah. See ya tomorrow El." Olivia said walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **hey so this one isn't that long but i figured i would get it out there with the last one. hope you enjoy! ~bunny

**_

* * *

_**

_'Man it's cold out tonight. And dark early.'_ Olivia thought hunching deeper into her jacket.

_'There's a shop. Hm should I get a box of chocolate? Alex and I can split it later on... What the hell.'_

Olivia walked into the shop not paying attention to her surroundings. As Olivia came back out having paid for the chocolate she was stopped in the doorway by a man stumbling in front of her.

"Opps. Here we go." Olivia said dropping the chocolate and reaching to help him steady himself.

"Damn! Sorry about that! I tripped over my own damn feet again." the man said straightening up.

"It's all good. Happens to the best of us." Olivia chuckled "anyways I've got to get going, have a good night and try not to kiss the ground again."

"Wait! Can I buy you a drink or something as repayment for rescuing me from a face plant?" He said playing with his necklace.

It kept reflecting the light from the shop and flashing across her eyes catching her attention. She could no longer hear what he was saying. All she could see was the flashing of the necklace.

_'Funny' _she thought _'it looks just like a mirror.'_ then nothing.

/

_'I wonder where 'Liv is.'_ Alex thought becoming concerned. It was now fifteen minutes past the time they had agreed to meet.

_'Maybe she just got held up. Surely she'll call if she's not going to make it. I'll wait another fiftenn then call Elliot just in case she's busy with a case or actually chickened out of seeing me.'_

/

"Yo, Alex! What's up? Aren't you with Olivia?" Elliot said answering his phone seeing it was Alex.

"That's actually what I'm calling about. To see if she maybe got held up there. She hasn't showed up yet and it's been a half hour since the time we said to meet." Alex said.

"No she left about ten minutes before she was supposed to meet you." Elliot said leaning forward on his desk.

"If you would like I can call her cell for you."

"Yeah OK will you do that for me please?" Alex asked.

"Yep, no prob. Give me a couple minutes to find out what's up." Elliot said.

"Thank you." Alex said and hung up.

Elliot was a little more worried then he had let on. That wasn't like Olivia to say she was going to be somewhere, be late and then not call.

Elliot hit the speed dial for Olivia and listened as it rang. And rang. Then it went to voice mail.

"Hey Olivia it's Elliot. Alex called me concerned because you haven't showed up yet so I offered to call. I'm going to try your apartment next."

Elliot hung up dialed Olivia's home number and listened to it ring and go to voice mail.

_'OK third time's the charm. I'm going to try her cell again.'_

Once again he hit the speed dial for Olivia and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" asked a male stranger with a thick Asian accent.

"Who is this?" Elliot asked in surprise.

"I found phone outside shop with chocolate. Heard it ring and no-one pick up so I did. Owner forgot phone and chocolate" the stranger said.

Elliot got the name of the shop and the shopkeeper who had picked up the phone.

_'that's on the way to the restaurant Olivia was going to meet Alex at.'_ Elliot thought starting to redial Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Alex you might want to come back to the precinct . Olivia is not answering her home phone and a shop keep found her phone with some chocolate that she bought in front of a shop that's on the way to the restaurant." Elliot informed her.

"Fuck. OK I'm on my way." Alex said already standing. She tossed some money on the table, her heart pounding as she trotted outside to hail a cab.

"Good. I'm letting the Cap'n know that Olivia is missing. See you when you get here." Elliot replied hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** hey sorry it took me so long to get this up here. I'm not too sure about this chapter but it seemed right to me. anyways, hope you enjoy! ~bunny

* * *

It was dark.

_'what the hell?'_

Olivia tried to lift her hand to feel around herself but was stopped immediately by something around her wrists.

_'shit what did you get yourself into this time Benson?'_

Olivia took stock of her body. Nothing hurt. Not even remotely. So how was she tied down with no recollection of it if she didn't hurt?

"Glad to see that you are awake, my dear."

Olivia jerked so hard in startlement that she hit her head back on what ever surface it was she was tied to and saw stars.

"tsk tsk tsk. Be careful, my dear, or you won't be able to serve your purpose here."

Olivia looked around now trying to find a face to put to the voice. There. A flash of something lighter then it's surroundings.

"And just who the hell are you?" Olivia growled.

"You may call me Jahan. And may I say that is is a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"If it's such a pleasure then why am I tied down?" Olivia inquired.

"Ah, see that is where the situation becomes a quagmire. You see, I have you tied down in case you change you mind." he replied.

"I agreed to something, did I?" Olivia replied sarcastically.

"In a way yes." he said vaguely.

"Well tell me then Jahan. What pray tell did I agree to?" she asked mockingly.

"Hm you don't remember. Of course you wouldn't. Oh well, all in good time. Stay here." he said as his voice faded away with his footsteps.

"Wait! Get back here you ass!" Olivia yelled straining upwards.

_'fucking creeper. And where the hell am I supposed to get off to while tied up?'_

Olivia calmed herself down, closed her eyes, and started going over what she remembered.

_'I went into that little shop and bought chocolates. Then I kept that guy from falling-' _

Olivia's eyes snapped open.

_'IT'S HIM!'_

/

Alex was pacing near Olivia's desk as she waited impatiently for the detectives in Olivia's squad to come up with a plan. Any plan.

_'dammit all to hell! I can't believe this is happening!'_

"Look since you guys can't seem to come up with anything, why don't you try getting a video or something from the store and surrounding areas?" Alex snapped at the detectives.

The looked at her in surprise.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Fin said looking at Cragen.

"Get on it." Cragen said looking at Munch and Fin.

The two detectives got their things and hustled out.

"Has anyone heard from Huang yet?" Cragen asked.

"I haven't and I'm assuming Alex hasn't or she would have said something." Elliot replied looking pointedly at Alex.

"No I haven't heard anything either." Alex said choosing to ignore Elliot. Just then they heard footsteps and in walked Huang.

"Olivia is missing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and we need your help finding her and on a case we caught yesterday morning. But since we don't have anything for you to look at regarding Olivia lets just start on the case from yesterday. It'll help distract us if only a little from Olivia." Elliot said beckoning Huang forward.

Huang sighed and agreed.

/

"Your perp is a man. It's not the work of a group that we're looking at. He's intelligent. Very intelligent. If there is DNA at the site it won't be much. The staked child is a way that he shows his strength and defiance. The girl hanging upside down looks to have gone through a form of torture that originated in China and is known as Thousand cuts. She must have tried to defy him. Or at least that is the way he would have seen it, so he would make her suffer, reasserting his dominance. The girl on the table is how he shows his power. Yes, for this man most of what he does is about power, for power and to assert his dominance over others, proving to himself that he is smarter then others. That no one can match him. Chances are he is average in looks and comes from an abusive household." Huang said setting down the last picture he had been looking at.

"The nut jobs never stop coming." Elliot sighed "Alright thank you for coming in. I'll call you as soon as we get anything that you can analyze."

Huang nodded and turned to leave the precinct.

/

"I have to say that I find it very amusing to watch the detectives at your precinct." Jahan said.

Olivia started. She hadn't seen or heard him come in.

"What is so amusing about them?" she asked.

"The way they bustle about looking for clues to your whereabouts." he said.

Olivia could hear the mocking tone.

"Oh? And just where am I?" Olivia asked trying to get him to slip and reveal something.

"Oh bravo! You do show your intelligence subtly, don't you?" he said clapping his hands and giggling like a child.

"Maybe so but you only act like a spoiled _child._" Olivia said putting an emphasis on child to see if she could get a raise out of him.

She heard it before she felt it. Her head snapped to the side as he smacked her with a resounding crack.

"A child cannot hit like a man!" he snarled at her.

_'ha, I've got his number now.'_

"You call that a hit from a man?" Olivia scoffed "I've been hit by ten year old's worse then that."

He hit her again this time with a closed fist. She could feel the rage start to come off of him. But that had been enough to set him on edge. She was done insulting him.

_'hopefully he'll become a little more erratic and make a mistake now.'_ Olivia thought.

"I was going to wait to use you for the purpose you were created, but now I think that we'll move your meeting up to tomorrow night." he growled as he stomped away.

"Damn that hurt. You better find me Elliot or I'm going to haunt you every time you eat." Olivia muttered knowing how much Elliot enjoyed food.

/

"You should go home Alex. I hate to say it but there is nothing that you can do tonight." Elliot said gently to a still pacing Alex.

"I won't be able to sleep if I go home." Alex said running a hand through her hair which had already had fingers run through it many times.

Elliot knew that Olivia was enamored of Alex and would probably like to have Alex at her place at a time like this. He made his decision.

"Well would it make you feel any better if you stayed at Olivia's for the night? I have a key here." he said waving it at her.

Alex glance at the key, then to the door as though she expected Munch and Fin to walk through the door with Olivia any moment.

She sighed and reached for the keys. "Thanks Elliot." she picked up her bag and went to hail a cab to her place before going to Olivia's.

/

"OK Party, this is Olivia's place so you need to be polite and not destroy anything." Alex said to the cat in her arms as she tried to unlock the door to Olivia's loft.

She heard a meow as she got the door open and Party shot out of her arms and into the loft.

She picked up her overnight bag, locked the door and headed inside straight to the stairs leading to the top half of the loft to change out of her suit.

_'it smells just like her. I cant believe it. I was going to tell her about my feelings tonight. Damn. I hope she's OK.'_ Alex sighed as she reached the top half and looked at Olivia's bed.

_'this really wasn't the way I was hoping to spend the night here.'_

"Party what are you doing there?" Alex asked the cat who was laying on Olivia's pillows. The cat gave her a look that might as well have said _'Isn't it obvious?'_

"Right. Of course. How silly of me to ask. You miss her too don't you?" Alex said leaning down to pet the cat. Party leaned into her hand and purred.

Once Alex had changed into her pajamas she lifted the covers to Olivia's bed and lied down, pulling one of Olivia's pillows in front of her to hold, she looked over at Party who had his face buried into the pillow he was laying on.

"Night Party." she murmured before she was lost to the oblivion of sleep, comforted by Olivia's scent.

/

***RING***

"Wha-?" Alex exclaimed, jerking up-right at the sudden noise that had broken her sleep.

"Oh! uh-!" Alex fumbled for her phone.

"Cabot!" she grunted into the phone as she fell off the bed in her attempt to answer.

"_Whoa there Cabot, you OK?"_ Elliot asked.

"Shit yeah I'm fine I just fell out of the bed." Alex said rubbing her elbow "What's up?" she said glancing at the clock to see that it was six a.m.

"_We've got the video from the shop. They had two cameras- one inside the store and one facing the front of the shop."_ Elliot said.

"Mm OK, I'm coming in. I'll be there in about an hour." Alex said.

"_OK see you then, Alex."_ Elliot said hanging up.

Alex looked at the cat who seemed to be laughing at her clumsiness.

"Oh, shut up Party." Alex said throwing a pillow over him and hurrying off to get ready to the sound of indignant meowing.


End file.
